Dites-le lui
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel... Laisse ton cœur parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Avant que le gout amer des regrets ne te hante jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et ne soit la raison de ta folie


**« Laisse ton cœur parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Avant que le gout amer des regrets ne te hante jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et ne soit la raison de ta folie »**

« Dites-le lui »

Il gara l'Impala, sortit et se dirigea d'un pas lent et mesuré vers l'arrière de la voiture…Il en ouvrit le coffre, le visage fermé, sans aucune émotion apparente et en sortit une pelle…

Il fixa la stèle à quelques mètres à sa droite…Les muscles de son visage se crispèrent. Il leva les yeux au ciel, le soleil était à son zénith, il devrait peut- être attendre mais c'est ce qu'il avait fait depuis toujours et quand il regardait où cela les avait mené.  
Il n'avait pas le choix, plus le choix, il devait savoir…Il ôta sa veste légère et la jeta dans le coffre qu'il laissa ouvert et s'approcha lentement.

Il fixa un long moment la pierre sombre…La terre était encore meuble, la stèle penchait…Mise trop tôt, dans la précipitation, dans le déni…Ne plus jamais revenir ici…

Jamais

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison…Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, malgré cette pression qui l'étouffait dans ses nuits de plus en plus courtes pour éviter les cauchemars qui hantaient son sommeil…Qui hantaient même ses jours, hallucinations lancinantes de ce qui fut et qu'il refusa de voir.

Il enfonça la pelle une première fois mais resta suspendu à son geste…Il avait fait cela tellement de fois…C'était devenu une telle habitude que cela ne lui faisait plus rien de profaner ses derniers lieux de repos…

Mais là, c'était différent, il allait creuser pour savoir….

Il appuya sur la tranche de la pelle du bout de sa boots et rejeta sur le côté la première motte de terre…Il creusait sans réfléchir, comme un automate, la sueur coulant dans son dos…Il se redressa…Tout allait trop vite…Il ralentit, il était sous terre, à hauteur de hanche, enfoncé dans ce trou à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il continua et puis une odeur lui souleva le cœur, il se colla contre la terre de la fosse. L'odeur de la mort, de la putréfaction…

L'odeur de cette vérité qu'il se refusait d'admettre…D'affronter…

Il tomba assis en resserrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine tout en tenant sa pelle comme une bouée pour éviter de se perdre dans cette déchirante vérité.

Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi puis s'agenouilla et sortit le couteau de Ruby de sa ceinture arrière et frappa entre les planches du cercueil….Il avait la nausée…Quand la planche céda, une bouffée d'air viciée le prit à la gorge, il vomit en prenant garder d'éviter l'ouverture.

Il laissa le gaz putride et l'odeur infâme s'évacuer et puis finit par se pencher…

L'évidence lui explosa au visage, un moment de silence et puis il se mit à hurler son désespoir, se tenant les genoux, enfonçant sa tête entre ceux-ci, serrée entre ses mains.

Il n'eut plus aucun autre son que celui de ce cri de douleur qui tua toute trace de vie aux alentours….

Il n'y eut après cela, plus que le silence, lourd, pesant, culpabilisant…

La perte irrémédiable.

Il resta de longues minutes à pleurer….A se souvenir…Il se mit à se détester comme jamais auparavant, lui qui pourtant l'avait déjà fait à vouloir en mourir.

Il finit par sortir de la fosse, les yeux bouffis par le chagrin…Il recouvra avec délicatesse le cercueil, redressa la stèle…Il y serra son poing de rage et d'espoir déçu…Il jeta la pelle dans le coffre en y laissant sa veste.

Il partit sans un regard vers la tombe de ce fantôme qui ne cesserait jamais de le poursuivre...

De hanter sa vie…

Il s'arrêta au premier bar qu'il croisa sur sa route…Le soleil allait bientôt céder sa place à la lune.

Le jour à la nuit.

Il s'assit au bar sans un mot.

Il sentit son téléphone vibré, il en avait coupé le son…Il le sortit…Regarda le message, le regard vague, ailleurs…Sam...

Il écrit quelques mots et le remit dans sa poche…Il n'y répondrait plus ce soir….

Le barman, un mexicain tatoué jusqu'au cou le fixa longuement…

Il s'approcha et posa une bière devant lui.

« Offert par la maison »

« J'ai de quoi payer » la voix cassée, brisée par les cris et les larmes.

« Tu paieras les suivantes…Celle-ci est pour commencer à t'aider à oublier celle qui t'a brisé »

« Merci » en prenant la bière, sans relever les yeux.

Il ne prit pas le temps de dire à ce même barman que ce n'était pas à cause d'une femme qu'il avait envie de gouter à l'ivresse.

Il ferma les yeux, un long moment et sourit…Il le voyait là, à ses côtés, tête penchée sur le côté comme à son habitude.

Il sentit sa gorge lui serrer, lui faire tellement mal qu'il n'arriva pas à reprendre sa respiration.

Il serra la bouteille dans ses mains pour ne pas s'écrouler là, front sur le zinc...Ce zinc dans lequel il aura voulu frapper sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose.

« Besoin de compagnie, mon beau » la voix d'une femme à l'accent hispanique.

« Fous- moi la paix »

« Lolita pourrait te faire oublier ton chagrin » en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il se releva furieux, balançant son tabouret au sol.

« Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix…Je ne veux pas l'oublier mon chagrin…JAMAIS…. »

Il la repoussa violemment et prit la direction de la sortie. Tout tanguait autour de lui…Et puis cette odeur qui ne le quittait plus…Il avait l'impression que la mort lui collait à la peau. Nouvelle compagne de voyage.

Il se rattrapa à une table avant de perdre l'équilibre et tomba assis sur une chaise devant une vieille femme toute de noir vêtue….

Une Bruja…

Elle lui sourit, un léger rictus sur le coin des lèvres, les yeux plissés dans un de ses regards qui semble vous percer à jour.

« Mort sur toi, je vois » la voix grave et lointaine.

Il aurait voulu se relever et fuir…Il connaissait que trop ses femmes qui lisaient votre âme et ensuite vous la tordait mais la sienne était déjà détruite, à quoi bon….Il n'en restait plus qu'un pan pour son frère, tout le reste venait de disparaitre dans un gouffre sans fin.

Elle se pencha et lui saisit la main, il tenta de la lui retirer mais elle avait une poigne de fer, une poigne presque non humaine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Qui es-tu toi ? » avec un accent prononcé.

« Fichez-moi la paix »

« L'odeur de la mort…Tu la sens encore...Elle te poursuit…Toujours elle le fera…Tu l'as abandonné ? »

« Lâchez- moi » en rageant

« Tu lui as caché ton cœur….Obscur….Pourquoi ? »

« Si tu ne me lâches pas tout suite, vieille folle…..Je t'abats sur le champs »

« Souviens-toi » en soufflant sur son visage

« Souviens-toi…. »

Il faisait chaud…Chaud et malsain et ce, depuis des jours et cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs….Sam assis à ses côtés ne disait rien…Fixant la maison depuis des heures…

« J'en ai marre…On se tire, ça fait 3 jours qu'on se fait chier ici et il n'y a toujours rien »

« Castiel nous a dit de l'attendre et de ne pas nous montrer »

« Je l'emmerde…C'est pas lui qui rôtit sous 50 degrés »

« Il a aussi chaud que nous à présent, ne l'oublie pas »

Il répondit par une expiration bruyante

« Tu devrais te montrer plus sympa avec lui »

« Ouaih ouaih…Promis je lui achèterais un doudou à son retour »

« Tu es exaspérant quand tu le veux, Dean »

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi » en se tournant sur son siège pour faire face à son frère

« Je sais pas moi…Soit plus indulgent, tu le traites comme un moins que rien…C'est ton ami après tout…»

« C'était » dans un murmure

« Tu lui en veux pourquoi cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

« Rien…Là, j'ai juste chaud, j'ai envie d'une bonne douche froide et d'une bière fraiche…Tout ça me soule »

« Quoi tout ça ? » sachant où il voulait en venir.

« Tout ça…Les anges, les démons…J'ai l'impression qu'on en verra jamais la fin…Portes ou pas portes »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit qui te perturbe comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Dean, ça fait plus de 4 mois…C'est pour ça que tu refuses d'être dans la même pièce que lui quand je ne suis pas là ?»

« Putain, Sammy…Tu te rends compte qu'il a dit qu'il m'aimait….Merde, je suis pas pédé »

« Il t'a pas demandé de l'aimer en retour que je sache…. »

« J'aurais préféré qu'il garde ça pour lui » en se renfrognant.

« Gardez quoi ?…Le fait qu'il a toujours agi par amour…Le fait qu'il a dû être entièrement humain pour mettre des mots sur ses sentiments…C'était l'évidence pour tous ce qu'il ressentait pour toi et tu le savais très bien »

Dean ne dit rien et se retourna vers la maison qu'ils épiaient

« Tu ressens quoi pour lui ? »

« Pas de l'amour en tous cas » se défendit en riant Dean

« J'aime les femmes moi et ça changera jamais »

« C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé »

« Je l'aime bien » finit par lâcher Dean

« En plus il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois…On est lié…Il est marrant aussi a toujours être décalé » il sourit avec tendresse.

« ...Il a du courage à revendre…Je l'admire d'une certaine manière….Il fallait en avoir de solides pour tenir tête à tout le Paradis…Bon c'est vrai qu'il a bien foiré aussi et pas qu'un peu»

« Mais tu lui as toujours tout pardonné » continua Sam.

« J'ai fait pareil pour toi et puis je lui devais bien ça… » dans un murmure

« Vraiment ? » sourit en coin Sam

« Ecoute Sammy…T'as beau être mon frangin et j'ai beau t'adorer….Mais on clôt le sujet là…Je n'aime pas Castiel, point barre…C'est juste un ami, rien d'autre »

« Alors comportes toi avec lui comme tel »

Un court silence.

« Je peux pas…Je peux plus »

« Parce qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait »

« Oui »

Et parce que je l'aime aussi, pensa Dean.  
Il en avait honte, il était dégouté par son propre attrait pour Castiel. Un ange…Un homme…

Il détestait avoir envie de lui dès qu'il sentait sa chaleur à quelques pas de lui…Il détestait ressentir cette nécessité de l'avoir à ses côtés…

Il avait la nausée quand il se réveilla de ses nuits scabreuses.

Il aimait les femmes jamais il ne pourrait aimer un homme…Plus il se sentait attiré par lui, plus il se mit à le rejeter et plus Castiel s'accrochait, persuadé d'être la cause de tout son mal-être et voulant réparer le mal qu'il croyait, à tort, avoir fait.

C'était le cas mais pas de la manière dont Castiel le crut…Dean rejetait son désir, pas l'ange devenu homme mais ça, Castiel ne le comprit pas…En désespoir de cause, il avait fini par lui hurler son amour et Dean l'avait jeté dehors.

Ce fut Sam qui les réconcilia et de chasses en road trip, ils finirent par se tolérer mais ne redevinrent plus jamais les amis qu'ils furent ou qu'ils crurent être l'un pour l'autre.

Sam fit le médiateur et cela sembla marcher, un temps…Dean accepta à nouveau de travailler avec Castiel qui avait repris sa stature sévère et distante des premiers jours…Il crevait de mal…Sam le voyait…Dean le sentait…Mais rien ne se dit…Tout fut étouffé…

Leur amour n'en était que plus flagrant aux yeux de tous, sauf dans ceux de Dean...

Castiel avait téléphoné, les avertissant qu'il arriverait dans quelques heures…Dean s'énerva et lui dit qu'ils rentraient à leur motel pour prendre une douche et qu'ils reviendraient sur place à la tombée de la nuit. Sam ne dit rien mais montra sa désapprobation…

Quand ils revinrent quelques heures après, la maison était en flamme…Dean paniqua et sortit en courant…  
« CASS…CASS » mais il ne répondit pas. Il frappa du poing dans les airs

« Il savait pas attendre, ce con »

Ils se garèrent quelques rues plus loin, attendant la fin de l'intervention des pompiers…

Ceux-ci retrouvèrent le corps d'une femme et d'un homme saisis dans leur sommeil et sauvèrent une petite fille de 6 ans.

Dean vint aux nouvelles et croisa son regard…Il sut qui elle était, il sut que c'était elle, le feu…Il sut à l'éclat de ses yeux que c'était un ange déchu et que tout cela n'était qu'un piège…

Un piège pour atteindre Castiel…Un pur acte de vengeance.

« Cass » souffla Dean.

« Il n'y aura bientôt plus d'ange à tes côtés » souffla l'enfant en entrant dans l'ambulance, prenant un air faussement peiné.

Dean rentra immédiatement au Motel…Castiel en connaissait l'adresse…Sam ne dit toujours rien…Depuis des mois, son frère et Castiel jouaient à s'ignorer et là, Sam sut que c'était juste trop tard…Trop tard pour Dean…

Parce que Castiel, lui, avait eu le temps de lui révéler son amour.

Dean courut jusqu'à la chambre…Il était là, debout devant la porte, il avait dû frapper et attendait qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

« Cass » la voix ferme et sèche alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'exploser de joie en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Dean …Je vous ai pas vu…Je suis venu, j'ai cru que vous n'étiez pas encore parti! »

« Je t'ai dit qu'on se retrouverait là-bas…Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » en le poussant pour ouvrir la porte

« C'était un piège » l'air dépité.

« Je sais…Je suis tombé sur cette petite peste au regard angélique »

« C'est Eraël…C'est une des fidèles de Raphael » en suivant Dean…

Sam referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je croyais que tu les avais tous tué ? »

« Faut croire que non » en souriant, triste

« Bon…On va pouvoir passer à autre chose et foutre le camps d'ici…Le Mexique, c'est fini pour moi »

« Mais Dean, et Eraël ? Elle tue des innocents?»

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je plante une gamine, c'est ça ?…Tu la veux morte, fais le sale boulot toi-même…T'as l'habitude, ça devrait pas trop te gêner » en ouvrant le frigo et prenant une bière.

Sam posa un regard compatissant vers Castiel mais celui-ci avait été blessé, encore une fois, par les paroles sciemment pesées de Dean…Mal pour faire mal…Pour que l'ange le fuit et qu'il n'ait plus envie de le prendre, bouffer par l'envie de ce corps qui lui tordait les tripes…Mais plus il le chassait, plus Castiel voulait faire de son mieux et pire c'était.

Sam n'en pouvait plus de la tension qui n'arrêtait de grandir entre ses 2 êtres qu'il chérissait plus que tout

« Pourquoi me détestes-tu, Dean ? » en s'asseyant sur le lit

Sam nota qu'il n'avait de cesse de rabattre les pans de son trenchcoat alors qu'il avait visiblement chaud vu la sueur sur son front.

« Je te déteste pas… »

« C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? »

« Reviens pas avec ça, Cass…Ca va encore mal finir »

« Je te demande pas de m'aimer en retour…Etre à tes côtés me suffit »

« Bah moi, ça me fait chier, si tu veux vraiment le savoir… »

« Pardon ? » en tiquant

« Savoir que je me trimballe avec un mec qui matte mon cul, ça m'emmerde » en vidant sa bière, fixant Castiel droit dans les yeux.

« Dean « la voix suppliante

« Ecoute, Cass…Va falloir se faire une raison…C'est plus possible comme ça…J'en peux plus »

« Tu …Tu …Tu me chasses de ta vie ? » en pâlissant.

« Prends ça comme tu le veux mais quand on sera de retour au bunker…Je contacterais Garth et je lui dirais de te trouver un logement …Tu pourras toujours chasser avec lui si tu veux ? »

« Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être, Dean…Avec toi que je veux chasser » le coupa Castiel

« Oui mais moi, je veux plus, Cass » en posant sa bouteille sur la table.

« J'ai essayé mais je peux plus…Désolé »

« Dean » il grimaça

« Castiel ? » s'inquiéta Sam en redressant.  
« Dean » en se levant.

« Quoi encore ? » se retournant furieux

Il vit les pans du trenchcoat s'entre ouvrir….Castiel tentait en vain de retenir une part de ses intestins.

Il les regarda puis regarda Dean.

« Je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre le bunker » Il s'effondra sur le sol, face contre terre

« CASS…PUTAIN » Dean se rua sur lui et le retourna délicatement…Ses yeux bleus fixèrent le plafond, sans vie.

« Merde…Me fais pas ça » en tentant de trouver son poult.

« Cass, mon ange….Me fais pas ça »

Dean venait de le chasser de sa vie alors que Castiel venait à lui, mourant, pour espérer un seul mot de sa part pour être libre. Il venait juste de le tuer une seconde fois.

Dean pleura peu et en silence…Il se redressa.

« On va l'enterrer pas trop loin de la frontière »

« Dean » lança surpris Sam

« Il faut l'enterrer pas trop profond, qu'il puisse s'en sortir »

« Dean…Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je reviens » en sortant de la chambre

Sam le poursuivit

« Tu vas pas faire une connerie ?…Tu connais Cass, il se le pardonnerait jamais et mourra pour te sauver »

« Il n'est pas question qu'il meurt….Castiel ne mourra jamais »

« Si, Dean …Il était humain, il est mort comme tel » les larmes dans sa voix

« NON » hurla Dean

Sam tenta de la rattraper mais l'ainé le frappa à l'estomac lui coupant le souffle.

« Va l'enterrer…Ca risque peut être de prendre du temps avec mon passif »

Il démarra et Sam se mit à pleurer.

A la croisée des chemins, Dean invoqua les démons mais aucun ne se présenta à lui…

Il les invoqua encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille se présente à lui.

« Eraël…Espèce de petite garce, je vais… » Elle leva la main le clouant sur place

« Tu ne feras rien… » Elle regarda l'emplacement où Dean avait enterré la boite

« Aucun démon ne se montrera….Castiel n'avait pas d'âme mais une grâce »

« Il était humain »

« Son âme était un résidu de sa grâce, c'est pour cela qu'il était toujours Castiel….Il faut te faire une raison, Dean …Il est mort et ne reviendra plus…Sa grâce n'est plus…Il est un tout dans l'espace, il n'a plus d'essence propre »

« Non » les larmes aux yeux

« Tu ressens maintenant la même peine que celle que j'ai ressentie quand il a anéanti ma famille…Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer la justice divine »

Dean fixa suppliant l'enfant qui la toisait avec ses yeux d'adulte…

« Et maintenant je vais pouvoir la savourer une seconde fois…Tu as perverti Castiel, tu l'as fait se retourner contre nous…Tu es la cause de la mort des miens…Je sais ce que ton cœur se refusait à lui montrer…Pleure ton amour perdu….Hurle ton amour inavoué…Tu vas connaitre à ton tour la pire des souffrances…Les souvenirs…Ceux d'un être mort en se croyant détesté de l'homme qu'il aimait et pour qui il avait tout sacrifié »

Elle se mit à rire et s'éloigna, disparaissant au loin….Dean sentit son étreinte divine se défaire, libre de ses mouvements.

Il s'effondra sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer.

Il rentra au Motel sans dire un mot…A son visage, Sam sut qu'il avait échoué.

Castiel était étendu sur le lit…Il le regarda un long moment, puis il pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front longuement.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé….Cass, pardonnes moi » Il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte.

Sam se leva d'un geste, lui ouvrit et l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture….Dean refusa qu'il l'aide.

Ils prirent leur affaire et quittèrent ce Motel synonyme de fin du voyage pour l'ange du jeudi.

Ils l'enterrent près de la frontière…Dean refusant toute autre solution, persuadé en son for intérieur qu'il reviendrait, se fichant des dires d'Eraël et des certitudes de son frère.

Ils restèrent près de la frontière quelques jours, Sam ne dit rien, il laissa Dean prendre doucement conscience que Castiel ne reviendrait jamais et qu'il devrait vivre le restant de sa vie avec cette culpabilité qui allait finir par le ronger et le tuer.

Il baissa le regard, il avait enterré une partie de Dean en même temps que Castiel.

2 jours plus tard…Ce dernier fit un cauchemar….Il voyait Castiel se débattre dans son cercueil et hurler après lui…Puis l'ombre d'une petite fille, lui posant la main sur la bouche et l'étouffant petit à petit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, c'était un signe, il en était certain…Il prit l'Impala et franchit la frontière.

L'odeur de la mort depuis ne le quitta plus.

La vieille femme en noir souffla à nouveau et Dean reprit ses esprits, il pleurait…A ses joues trempées, il sut qu'il avait dû le faire depuis le premier souffle de la Bruja.

« La mort est ta compagne désormais…La douleur aussi… »

« J'aimerais tant mourir…Je suis si fatigué » finit-il par murmurer en baissant la tête, las.

« Je veux le retrouver…Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui »

« Dieu t'écoute, il ne vous a pas abandonné…Son esprit est là, tout autour de nous…Luz te le dit » en se penchant sur la table et lui mettant sa main froide sur sa joue.

« Le Père sera l'écho du fils »

« Quoi ? » en essuyant ses larmes et fixant, incrédule, la vieille femme

« Ouvre ton cœur… »

Elle se leva et quitta le bar sans un regard en arrière…Le temps que Dean réalise, il se leva et se mit à sa poursuite…Il ouvrit la porte sur le vide…La route et rien d'autre…

Si…

Au loin, en ombre éclairée par la lune, une chapelle.

Dean s'y rendit à pied…Il l'atteignit après quelques minutes…

Il poussa la porte et s'arrêta…Il n'aimait pas les églises, il n'aimait pas Dieu…Mais il l'aimait lui et pour lui, il se devait d'essayer, si pas pour le retrouver à ses côtés, au moins qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, depuis le premier jour, depuis les enfers…

Depuis toujours.

Il approcha la nef centrale…Au pied du mur, un Christ mais étonnamment, celui-ci n'était pas crucifié…C'était un Christ assis à l'écoute du pêcheur ou de l'homme qui se poserait à ses pieds pour se confier.

Tout était étrange dans l'atmosphère de cette église, même les bougies semblaient éclairer plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Dieu…Seigneur….Jésus….Je ne sais pas comment vous appelez….Je ne vous appelle plus depuis si longtemps….Depuis ma mère….Je n'appelais plus que votre fils, seigneur….Cet ange que vous avez mis sur ma route, cet ange qui m'a montré ce que c'était d'être aimé et d'en mourir de chagrin…Cet ange devenu humain comme ses créations, les vôtres, pour lesquelles il avait tant d'affection, pour lesquelles il a tout sacrifié….L'ange que j'aime…Je vous demande pardon de profaner ses murs saints mais j'avais besoin de vous le dire…J'ai besoin de croire qu'à travers votre voix, il entende la mienne…Dites-lui que je l'ai toujours aimé et que je l'aimerais toujours…Dites- lui que je n'ai été qu'un imbécile, trop fier de sa virilité, trop fier de sa petite personne pour admettre tout haut les sentiments qui le hantaient depuis toujours…J'aime votre fils, seigneur…Et même si vous m'envoyez en enfer pour ce blasphème, j'aimerais à penser que vous lui direz ma vérité….Je vous en supplie, Seigneur….Dites- le lui…Dites-lui que Dean l'aime, l'aimait et l'aimera toujours »

Il resta à genoux comme vidé de toute énergie, devant l'autel, les mains jointes, fixant le Christ qui semblait poser son regard dans le sien.

Il finit par se relever et quand il se retourna, il trébucha…

Une ombre si familère.

« Cass » en souriant entre ses larmes naissantes.

« Dis -moi que je ne rêve pas»

« Hello, Dean »

« Oh putain » en se ruant sur Castiel, le serrant dans ses bras, à vouloir se fondre en lui.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, je t'en supplie…Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve »

« Je suis réalité, Dean»

« Je te laisserais plus jamais t'éloigner de moi…Je t'aime Cass…Tellement que j'en crèverais si tu venais à me quitter à nouveau »

« Je ne te quitterais jamais…Je ne l'ai jamais fait, Dean…Je t'aime» en le repoussant doucement pour lui faire face.

« Ne me déteste plus jamais » les yeux suppliant.

« Je t'ai jamais détesté, Cass…Je t'ai toujours trop aimé…Pardonnes moi»

Castiel lui prit le visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, souffle divin, puis le serra contre lui à son tour

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner puisque tu m'aimes aussi » sourit-il en tournant son visage vers le sien.

Dean répondit d'un regard empli de tendresse pour cet être céleste qui c'était épris de l'humain qu'il était…Il se pencha sur les lèvres de son ange pour un nouveau baiser, plus profond, au goût de l'autre. Au gout de l'amour désespéré…

Un baiser sous l'œil bienveillant du Père.

On retrouva le corps de Dean le lendemain matin, couché devant l'autel…Son cœur avait simplement cesser de battre.

Il avait un fin sourire sur les lèvres…Il avait l'air apaisé…Enfin…

Une vieille femme en noir que personne ne remarqua, invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels posa la main sur le jeune homme et disparut.

Ce matin-là, Sam se réveillait en sursaut…Dean était venu lui faire ses adieux…Il lui demanda d'arrêter les chasses, de fuir le bunker et de vivre…De vivre enfin pour lui.

De trouver l'amour et ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui….

« Vis mon frère, sois heureux…

Je veillerais sur toi, toujours

je t'aime Sammy…

Ne l'oublie jamais »

FIN

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu…A vous d'en choisir la fin…**

**Dean a-t-il rêvé dans la mort, ou Dieu, les a-t-il enfin réunis ?**


End file.
